1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving tool having an idle driving prevention mechanism that prevents idle driving of fasteners such as nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-5714 discloses a driving tool having an idle driving prevention mechanism. In the known art, a remaining-number detecting switch for detecting the number of remaining fasteners is provided in a magazine which feeds fasteners in the form of nails onto a working axis of a driving member in the form of a driver. When the number of remaining fasteners is reduced to below a predetermined number, the remaining-number detecting switch is actuated to stop power supply to a motor.
According to the known driving tool, when a nail feeding member for feeding the nails from the magazine onto the working axis of the driving member reaches a predetermined position, the remaining-number detecting switch is actuated via a lever which is designed to be interlocked with the nail feeding member. Therefore, when smaller-diameter nails are used in this driving tool, a feed pitch of the nail feeding member accordingly gets shorter. As a result, the timing of switching the remaining-number detecting switch is susceptible to disturbance.
Specifically, after the remaining-amount detecting switch is once switched to a detecting state to output a detecting signal, it may be switched again to a non-detecting state not to output a detecting signal.